The Best Friend A Man Can Have
by darkestboy
Summary: Christmas can be a lonely time for some as the Doctor and Amy pay a visit to an old friend. Set between Flesh And Stone and The Vampires Of Venice and inspired by Short Trips: The History Of Christmas story The Gift.


**Name:** The Best Friend A Man Can Have  
**Characters: **11th Doctor, Amy Pond, The Brigadier  
**Synopsis:** Christmas can be a lonely time for some as the Doctor and Amy pay a visit to an old friend. Set between _Flesh And Stone_ and _The_ _Vampires Of Venice_ and inspired by _Short Trips: The History Of Christmas_ story _The Gift_.

There was a time, the Brigadier thought, that he must have loved Christmas, perhaps before enrolling in the army and serving his fellow citizens but when he tried to remember it, he felt like he was trying to remember a different person.

Some of his past Christmases had been chaotic in one way or another. If it wasn't dealing with higher uppers, Geneva or villains like the Master, the Brigadier would've often gotten into a fight with Doris over his safety, a fight that Doris would always win because she was always right.

It was common knowledge that retirement didn't suit some people. When the Brigadier was forced to hand his gun in and become a gentlemen of leisure, he found himself resentful of it. Sure, it meant spending more time with Doris, something that he would always be grateful for but it was hard adjusting to the fact that a certain part of his life had died along with his retirement.

The Earth would still be invaded left, right and centre though. Spaceships, whether they were knock offs of the Titanic or a giant web star still hovered over London with malevolent intent long before the Doctor would save the day. Even the year before, the Master, a man who the Brigadier had not encountered in the longest of times wrecked havoc on Christmas. Some things would never change. The Brigadier sighed and knocked back the remainder of his scotch.

Sitting by the picturesque fire in the picturesque little country home that himself and Doris had peacefully retired to, he was tempted to come into the kitchen. Except that Doris had expressly forbade him from entering her domain. While the Brigadier might have been a perfectionist in his military career, Doris hands down beat him when it came to preparing Christmas lunch. Still, Alastair did feel that he should offer to help.

"Need me to do anything?" Alastair said, stepping into the kitchen. Doris was up to her eyes in preparing the sprouts to cook while checking on other things at the same time. "I don't mind pitching in. Anything really."

Doris paused for a second, then she pulled out a note from her pocket. It had been left on their doorstep and she had noticed it late last night. "You can read this."

The Brigadier read the note and folded it up neatly. He wasn't expecting that.

"It's from him, isn't it?" Doris asked. "What do you think he wants?"

"Don't know," Alastair said, then looking at Doris who had that look on her face. "I'll be careful whatever it it."

"Okay," she said, knowing that if it was danger, that he'd pay no heed. She liked the Doctor, she really did but she couldn't help but notice how easily the man attracted troubled, regardless of what he looked like.

Alastair gave Doris a kiss on the cheek, took his cane and headed out. Doris stared forlornly for a second before getting back to checking on the turkey. There were friends as well as herself and Alastair that would be hungry come 3pm.

The TARDIS landed with an ease so precise that Amy herself was surprised to find herself not having to hold on to anything for once.

"I can't believe you actually got this thing to land easily," Amy smiled, as she pulled her hair out of the inside of her top and looked at the Doctor.

"You know, I have been able to land this thing perfectly," the Doctor replied. "It's just sometimes the TARDIS has a mind of it's own."

"You can say that again," Amy replied before catching the Doctor looking sheepish. "Joke."

"So, Miss Pond," the Doctor said, grabbing his jacket off the console and slipping it back on. "Do you wanna guess where we've landed?"

"Somewhere hot?" Amy decided to wager, before realising that as soon as the Doctor motioned a lengthy black jacket on the seat of the console that this wasn't the case. "Obviously not."

Amy took the Doctor's hand and both of them headed out of the TARDIS. As soon as Amy had stepped outside, she was immediately grateful for the Doctor's warning of a longer jacket. It was a snowy countryside and she was cold, instantly shivering.

"Brrr," the Doctor gave her a boyish smile. Amy laughed a little, revelling in the floppy haired alien's glee over what she would have taken for granted as nothing out of the ordinary.

"Much as I like the countryside, Doctor," Amy began looking around, "is there a reason why we're here?"

"Old friend," the Doctor said. "A wonderful old friend. I think you'll like him, Amy."

"It's a him?" Amy raised an eyebrow, catching the Doctor's look of mock scandal, which amused her to no end. "Would that be him over there?"

"Huh?" the Doctor looked confused. Amy pointed over towards a road. When she did, the Doctor smiled and took Amy's hand. "Come on."

The Brigadier could spot the Doctor a mile off. If the floppy haired young man and his slightly exasperated looking female friend weren't suspect enough, then spotting the TARDIS in the middle of a field certainly would've given the game away.

"Alastair." The Doctor smiled, shaking the Brigadier's hand. "It's me."

"I know, old chap." The Brigadier smiled back at him. "Or should I say young chap? I swear, Doctor, every time I see you, you seem to get younger and younger."

"Don't always feel it." The Doctor stuck his hands behind his back, before realising that he hadn't made introductions. "This is Amy. Amy Pond. Amy, this is Brigadier Alastair-Gordon Lethbridge Stewart."

"Formerly," Alastair reminded his old friend. "Haven't been a brigadier for a long time. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pond."

"You too." Amy smiled, shaking the older man's hand. "So, you and the Doctor are old friends?"

"We go way back," the Brigadier smiled. "He's a bit of a hard man to shake off at times."

"Hey!" the Doctor said. "I was one of your finest."

"You worked for him?" Amy asked, her eyes lighting up with intrigue.

"Back in the 1970s, I was a scientific advisor for UNIT," the Doctor said proudly. "I was a different man. Things were different back then."

"Sometimes simpler," the Brigadier mused. "The stories I could tell you, Miss Pond, well, the ones that aren't classified. Where did he meet you?"

"Long story," Amy said, still shivering a little. The coat wasn't that effective against the cold. "But not as interesting as the one about the Doctor telling us about this visit?"

"What?" the Doctor sounded taken aback. Both the Brigadier and Amy gave him a look. "You'd never believe me."

"Survived a Dalek, met River Song, try me," Amy pressed her friend as he stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a pensive look as he took his hands out of his pockets.

"She raises a point," the Brigadier acknowledged. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Doctor but sometimes you do have an agenda. Are we in danger?"

"Only if we don't get to Doris by 3pm for Christmas lunch," the Doctor smiled as he looked at his watch. "My only motive is turkey this year, Brigadier, no monsters. That is if you have an extra seat or two."

"You mean if Doris has them?" the Brigadier suddenly realised. "You gave Doris more than one note, didn't you?"

"Is that what you were doing while I was phoning home?" Amy asked. "You could've told me. We could've made a pit stop and got some brandy if we were going to Sir Alastair's for Christmas lunch."

"Well you were the one who wanted to know more about my past," the Doctor said to Amy, before looking at the Brigadier. "And you're one of my closest friends and I distinctly remember owing you a Christmas day, so here's where I cash in."

The Brigadier and Amy looked at the Doctor, not with suspicion but with concern. The younger body might be a sturdy thing but the Brigadier could still see the time etched on the Doctor's face and wondered about the battles his old friend had faced since they had last seen each other. Loss also etched on the young looking man's face.

Amy could feel the silence and while it wasn't the first time that she had seen vulnerability on the Doctor's face, it still took her aback a little. This was a man who lived several lives, looking different at certain periods in those lives and loved and lost more than anyone — human or alien should have to. It was enough to make her put her hand on his shoulder, saying nothing. He looked at her tenderly, appreciating the gesture.

"I'll lead the way," the Brigadier smiled, breaking the silence as he looked at his watch. It was only ten past one. "Though we'll have quite a wait for dinner."

"I can wait," the Doctor trilled as him and Amy walked beside the older man. "Merry Christmas, Alastair. Amy."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," Amy replied. "Brigadier."

"And you, Doctor," the Brigadier smiled. "And you Miss Pond."

"And while we're waiting for dinner," Amy mused, as she looked at the Brigadier. "You can tell me all about the Doctor, well the bits he hasn't filled in. I've seen his wardrobe and leather jackets do not work for him."

"Leather jackets?" The Brigadier raised an eyebrow. "He was more of a velvet man in my days."

"Now, this I have to hear more about." Amy barely concealed a look of incredulity. The Doctor gave them both a pained look.

"This is going to be one Christmas day I won't live down," he sighed as his two friends were beginning to share amusing anecdotes at his expense to the walk to Doris.

Still, at least Christmas only came once a year and neither Amy nor the Brigadier had witnessed his choice of clothing during his sixth incarnation. That, he definitely would never live down.

- The End -


End file.
